Dificil esconder tu sorpresa
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Darien y Serena le tiene un par sorpresas creando varios mal entendidos dejando al joven azabache devastado, ¿qué hará Serena para remediarlo? Primera historia subida aquí, ya antes la puse pero tuve que borrarla, la vuelvo a dejar.


Difícil ocultar tu sorpresa One-shot

Darién Chiba Día 1 Inicio de la tragedia (frase de D.C)

Soy Darién Chiba 28 años, hoy es el día, desesperante, parece abrumados, como si el destino marcase este momento en mi vida como el más trágico, hoy hace veinte años mis padres murieron en un accidente, hace ocho, mi esposa Sahory fue asesinado estando embarazada, todos los días la extraño, pero, hace dos años (no precisamente como hoy) conocí a una linda joven, que logro conquistarme y hacerme olvidar todas mis penas, mi novia formal su nombre es Serena Tsukino, pero le digo Bunny de cariño; dentro de una semana ocho días exactos es mi cumpleaños por eso es trágico porque a pocos días de celebrarlo, siempre, hoy, pasa algo trágico.

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 1 Inicio de la sorpresa (frase de S.T)

Desde hoy comenzare los preparativos de la fiesta de mi lindo novio (Darién Chiba) faltan ocho días poco para su cumpleaños parece como si fuese ayer el día que lo conocí y me enamore perdidamente de él, ese porte tan serio, culto, nervios de acero para que después me hayas dejado entrar a tu corazón descubriendo tu caballerosidad, alegría, dulzura, le amo tanto, pero estos días voy a hacerlo sufrir un poco siendo indiferente para no levantar sospechas y que todo sea una sorpresa, le hare una fiesta jamás ha tenido una por ende esta será muy especial (Nota: tengo 24 años, adoro a mi hombre, a veces, de cariño le digo Mamo-chan, mi amado Mamo-chan, le gusta que le diga así porque sonríe y me da un beso con fervor.

Diario de Darién Chiba (continuación)

Por la mañana- Me he levantado temprano, esperando hasta lo peor, viendo que todo transcurría normal, me di una ducha, sin antes llamara Bunny no contesto, seguro sigue dormida, la quiero demasiado al grado de empezar a amarla, se lo merece, me ha aguatado tanto, algún día se lo diré, después de mi baño marque de nuevo a Bunny, no contesta… mejor voy a verla a su departamento.

Más tarde- No me gusta guiarme por un simple hecho, no suelo ser celoso, pero lo que vi… espero haya sido un mal entendido, cuando llegue a la casa de Serena (le digo así cuando me molesto) toque la puerta repetidamente, al no recibir respuesta gire la perilla creyendo tener poco éxito, lo contrario la puerta estaba entre abierta, camine despacio, imposible lo que observaba, la encontré abrasándose muy cerca de un sujeto, raspe mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia -¿interrumpo algo- cuestione –no Darién claro que no- Darién… si me dice así es porque algo anda mal –vine por ti, creí que podíamos salía a caminar, cenar, quedarte esta noche en mi casa- lo ultimo lo dije para hacerle notar al sujeto que era mi mujer –no tengo tiempo, luego- habló con seriedad, indiferente, no quise discutir.

Por la noche- Estoy furioso le pedí una explicación, al no tenerla me fui del lugar, me llamo pidiéndome que confiara en ella, lo hago por eso la perdone, hace una hora fui de regreso a la casa de Serena (nótese que aun sigo molesto) para pasar una noche romántica y romper de una vez por todas esa maldición que cargo, para su sorpresa entre a su casa sin hacer ruido con un bello ramo de flores, un delicioso vino de fresa (es su favorito) para disfrutar la velada, llegue a su habitación, escuche risas, incrédulo, pensando que era la TV entre y como balde de agua fría, la encuentro besándose con otro hombre, solté las flores y el vino provocando un estrepitoso ruido –que demonios haces Serena explícame ¡ahora!- estaba a punto de golpearlo a ambos por la traición –no puedo, lo arruinaría- dijo, sin más salí del lugar.

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 2

Lamento mucho hacerle esto a Darién pero me fue necesario, me ha visto dos veces en situaciones incomodas, la primera "el abrazo" que le di a mi amigo Fiore me ayudara con el regalo de mi novio, en agradecimiento lo abrace muy fuerte, ya que podría decirse que es "mi amiga" el segundo fue Alan se cree experto en romances, me beso en la boca, para enseñarme la mejor técnica y dejar impactado a mi Mamo-chan, pero nos descubrió, para no arruinar la sorpresa no le di explicación.

*Nota- Alan y Fiore son novios, una pareja muy desinhibida, por lo que el beso fue más a la de a fuerza que de ganas, cuando termino de besarme se encerró en mi baño lavándose la boca como por dos horas, exagera ni que yo besara tan mal.

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 2

Aun sigo bastante confundido con lo de ayer, es verdad que tengo una maldición, a nada de terminar con ella, pero debo confiar en ella si me lo ha pedido, no estoy de ánimo como para decir lo que siento y explicar detalles, mejor iré a dar una vuelta por el parque

3horas mas tarde- ¿acaso la maldición me seguirá por días? Mientras caminaba por el parque y me despejaba visualice a Serena sentada de cierta forma recargada pero no supe en que, suspire profundamente y me acerque para besarla, cuando tuve un mejor ángulo de la situación, sentada sobre las piernas de otro sujeto, su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, me hervía la sangre -¡Serena!- fue lo único que pronuncie, se sobresalto y se incorporo –Darién te explicaría… pero no puedo- me hice el desentendido y me aleje, queria escuchar su voz deteniéndome pero solo silencio, estoy en mi casa bastante desanimado

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 3

Estoy llegando al centro comercial, en especifico el departamento de música, le comprare aquella guitarra negra que tanto desea, al menos con esto me debe perdonar por lo de ayer, en el parque me quede de ver con mi compañero de literatura Taiki, le pedí un regalo para Darién, un libro de edición limitada sobre medicina trascendental de la genética en los tiempos modernos siempre le ponen nombres raros a los libros complicados, una vez me dijo que lo ha estado buscando por años, es muy importante para él, Taiki me lo consiguió de primera edición, es único, hasta tiene unas imágenes medio raras que no comprendí –necesitas estar a cierta altura- me sentó sobre sus piernas –también inclina tu cabeza- lo hice y quede muy pegada a su pecho, ¡increíble! Veía las figuras que antes eran garabatos ahora todo era coherente, Darién llego de la nada, no pude explicarme

Más tarde- me ha visto de nuevo en una situación incómoda, ay Darién debo estar haciéndote sufrir, perdóname es necesario

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 4

¡Maldición! Cuanta rabia tengo, cuando enfurezco busco a mi nena (mi guitarra) y compongo un par de canciones, pero ya no tengo plumilla, así que fui a comprar algunas, entre a la tienda departamental, de nuevo los engaños, Serena estaba verdaderamente sonrojada, tras ella, un hombre bastante atractivo (eso me enfurece) estaban muy, pero muy pegados, él la abrazaba junto con una guitarra, solo reían, instintivamente se volvieron para mirarme, di medie vuelta, saliendo y maldiciendo

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 5

Ya falta poco Mamo-chan te hago sufrir mucho pero es por la sorpresa mi amor, no puedo decirte, se que ayer me encontraste con Seiya abrazada, él me enseñaba a tocar una canción para ti cariño, por eso estaba tan pegado porque no dejo de moverme, brin cotear por el ritmo, y hacer ridiculeces, se arto y me abrazo, sin querer solté una cuerda golpeándome la cara, quede tan ruborizada, por eso las risas por hacer mis payasadas, ay mi amor quiero explicarte, pero no puedo

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 6

Ya estoy arto, una más que me haga y voy a mandarla muy lejos de aquí, aunque me duela en el alma, hoy tuve que ir al hospital por unos documentos importantes, al salir de mi oficina escuche a Serena dar gritos abrumadores, la conozco, se como grita, desesperado comencé a buscarla, pronto descubrí que los gritos venían del almacén, entré preocupado creyendo que algo malo pasaba, fue lo contrario, estaba pegada a la pared con otro sujeto, muy agitada… todo me indicaba que estaban pasando un momento muy intimo, aunque estaban vestidos, sus poses, cabello desordenado, respiración agitada, sudados… ¡por favor!… no soy tonto, cerré estrepitosamente la puerta, no quise saber más, no logre si quiera formular palabra por mi rabia y decepción

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 7

Mañana es la gran sorpresa, como me pasan estas cosas a mi todo debe estar mal interpretándolo, me quedaría de ver a Yaten en el hospital, me enseñaría como prenderle fuego a las fresas, nos encerramos en un almacén, soy mala para las maniobras porque lo intente y me queme con el encendedor, grite de dolor –cállate o nos van a descubrí- dijo en susurro molesto, yo aun de tonta tome la charola donde se encontraban las fresas pero estaba caliente, grite de nuevo, se la lance, así por varios instantes, tome el vino y este hiso explosión de aire (no sé cómo) despeinándonos, nos resbalamos con las fresas en el suelo y fuimos a dar hasta el extremo del cuarto, bastante agitados porque por un segundo creímos que se iba a incendiar todo el lugar, entro Darién… lo siguiente no hace falta explicarlo, se molesto y se fue

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 7

Hoy llame mil veces a Serena para exigirle una explicación como dije antes tal vez sean mis celos enormes que no me dejan ver nada con claridad, no me contesto ninguna, fui a su casa, tampoco estaba, me evita en todo momento, fue todo el día de buscarla, rendido me fui a mi casa, cuando algo en mi me dijo voltea, mire hacia atrás, era Serena de nuevo pero la cargaba otro hombre diferente, también bastante guapo, pero este la abrazaba de forma tan cariñosa, ella lo miro con extrema dulzura y beso su nariz, esa Serena… tengo un enorme dolor en el pecho de solo recordarlo, se veía tan feliz con ese chico, Serena porque si te amo tanto me haces esto

Diario de Serena Tsukino Día 8 (3 de agosto)

Por la mañana- Hoy es el día, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amado Mamo-chan, lástima que no puedo llamarle ayer mi celular se me cayó a una alcantarilla, me fui rumbo al parque, un pequeño espacio de celebración que reserve especialmente para mi chico, no puedo yo sola con la decoración porque lo que le he pedido a Andrew (mejor amigo de Mamo-chan) que me ayude, como no soy muy alta necesito poner decoraciones en lo alto

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 8 ¡Mi día! (frase por D.C) (3 de agosto)

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, desde que salgo con Serena me envía un mensaje diciéndome feliz cumpleaños, pero hoy no recibí nada, un vacio en el peco inundo mi cuerpo, con poca fuerza de voluntad me levanto para hacer ejercicio como todos los días todas las mañanas

2horas mas tarde- quiero llorar, romper todo a mi paso, cuando me fui a correr, vi a Serena a pesar de todo lo sucedido me sentía muy feliz de verla tan alegre, esa jovialidad que se me contagia, corrí hacia ella, de la nada salió Andrew amarándola con una cintas, la atrajo a su cuerpo, se rieron, se veían tan felices, que di marcha atrás, no sé porque pero esa escena me dolió mucho, ella no se ríe ni se divierte así conmigo

Diario de Serena Tsukino (3 de agosto)

Por la tarde- di los últimos detalles, coloque los regalos en una mesa, le agradecí todo a Andrew, cuando lo mire para despedirme se había enredado en la serpentina, quise ayudarlo a liberarse pero termino enredándome a mí, dimos mal paso y caímos al suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora, claro que el momento no nos fijamos porque nos dolió mucho la caída –Serena! Sabía que eras capaz de todo, pero engañarme con mi propio amigo, esto en definitiva no te lo perdono- mire hacia arriba, era Darién –déjame explicarte, ahora si puedo explicarte- le dije mientras quise incorporarme –¡no! Ya no más que me vas a decir que no es lo que pienso, si todo está muy claro, me has estado engañando toda la semana, ¿pero hoy? Al menos hubieses tenido la hipocresía de dejarlo para otro día, ¡pero no hoy! Ya basta Serena no quiero saber mas de ti, aunque me duela, me has dado el pero cumpleaños de mi vida no solo por tu traición si no porque terminamos y quiero que te olvides de mi- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para salir corriendo, él es muy rápido no pude alcanzarlo… ¿acaso hice mal? Creo que no debí hacer tanto alboroto por su cumpleaños, debí ser más discreta, todo lo que hice seguro lo ha malinterpretado… ¡ay! Ahora como lo traigo de regreso… ¡ya se! Pero primero debo lucir hermosa.

Diario de Darién Chiba Día 8 ¡Mi día! Mi terrible día (frase por D.C) (3 de agosto)

Por la noche-En mi casa, solo me estoy hundiendo en mi depresión, antes de verme como un completo inútil, compre un par de cajas de cervezas, comida chatarra, mucha comida chatarra, coloque unos discos de música instrumental, rock, metal bastante tranquilo para dejar en cuenta que mi corazón es un desastre

Diario de Serena Tsukino

Me he vestido lo mejor que pude, un lindo pantalón negro, con botas, suéter y saco azul turquesa, me veo al espejo hasta yo creo que me veo muy linda, ahora mismo fui rumbo a la casa de mi Mamo-chan para darle su sorpresa

Diario de Darién Chiba (continuación) Día 8 ¡Mi día! ¡Mi mejor día!

Por la noche- Me he dado un tiempo mientras toda la celebración continua para poder escribir lo sucedido así que dictare todo lo que pueda de la mejor manera…

Antes de poder dar un trago a mi primera cerveza, escuche el timbre, me levante a abrir la puerta, preguntándome quien será… como si no lo supiera, seguro es Serena, revise, no me equivoque, era ella –¿qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!- le dije molesto a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero me detuvo, me dedico una cálida sonrisa –solo dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo- la conozco no se va a detener, acepte, tome mi chaqueta y ella mi mano, caminamos hasta la entrada del parque, me coloco una cinta en los ojos, me hice así atrás para impedirlo, pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil –confía en mí, por favor- con esa voz tan dulce como oponerme, también que ve muy hermosa esta noche, sabe como maravillarme, caminamos tomados de la mano de forma tranquila, admito que al estar así me produce una sensación tan agradable y pacífica, el camino con los ojos vendados se me hiso largo, hasta que se detuvo y yo con ella hiso que me agachara un poco, a su altura –¿listo para lo sorpresa?- me susurro al odio, ¡ha! Como me fascina que haga eso, me vuelve loco, le afirme con la cabeza, (ya con todo lo sucedió en la semana me esperaba lo peor) me quito la cinta, dejándome ver un hermoso paisaje, lleno de decorados, parecia el universo entero, con estrellas, lunas, tapices en colores azules, al fondo una cortina, se paro cerca de una mesa con regalos -abre el primer regalo- le obedecí, era una amplificador –por eso me encontraste con mi amigo abrazándolo, le agradecía el regalo, lo trajo desde Italia, abre el segundo- continúe, era una maravillosa guitarra –se la pedía a mi amigo Seiya, te iba a tocar algo, pero falle- dijo entre risas –abre el tercero- la seguí obedeciendo, era un libro, justo el que busque por años –no le entendía y no veía los dibujos por eso Taiki me ayudo a visualizarlos- no podía creerlo todo fue producto de mis celos, todo una mala interpretación –¿y lo de Andrew? ¿y el sujeto que besaste en la nariz? Lo mirabas con mucho amor- cuestione y se puso a reír –Andrew me ayudaba con los adornos, sabe mejor tus gustos, lo del beso en nariz, bueno era mi hermano, es que rente este lugar como conseguí que me lo prestaran justo a tiempo estaba muy feliz, por lo que regrese a casa corriendo, tropecé voló mi teléfono hacia una alcantarilla y me lastime el tobillo, por suerte paso mi hermano y me ayudo a llegar a casa, total lo bese, bueno es mi hermano lo quiero mucho- todo tenía una razón, feliz por las razones la abrace con fuerza, se separo, abrió la corina del fondo, me asome, era una enorme fiesta, toda para mi, con mis amigos, los suyos los nuestros, todos gritaron –Muchas felicidades- estaba realmente emocionado, mi primera fiesta jamás había tenido alguna, me acerque a todos para saludarlos y darme más felicitaciones, a lo lejos había una mesa con mas regalos, postres, bebidas, música de todo.

Por último le pregunte que había sido el beso, me explico de sus amigos, tan amigos suyos, me resulto muy cómico y después de un largo tiempo, se me acerco y me dijo –no aprendí nada, pero de aquí va uno mío de lo poco que puedo hacer- tomo mi rostro y me beso como nunca, con tanto amor y dulzura, me separe un poco al mismo tiempo nos dijimos "te amo" sonreímos y continuamos nuestro beso

Bueno eso fue lo sucedido, así fue como disfrute este año mi cumpleaños, que la verdad ha sido increíble, todo gracias a mi Serena, aunque por ahí me dijeron que ciertos regalos, sorpresas fue gracias a mis fans, pues gracias ellas también, después de ser tan prestigiado doctor y excelente músico, era de esperarse… deberé borrar eso, mi Bunny ha visto lo que escribí, me dijo egocéntrico prepotente pero lo dijo de broma y lo de prestigiado y excelente también lo dije de broma, pero me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas más porque me siento inmensamente feliz con mi amada Bunny.

Darién Chiba


End file.
